


content in the storm

by nezstorm



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 04:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12548584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezstorm/pseuds/nezstorm
Summary: “It’s three in the morning," Peter complains as he shuffles into the living-room, the bedsheet draped over his shoulders and covering his nudity.





	content in the storm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Green](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green/gifts).



> Green asked for Stiles and Peter hugging the other day. This is me trying to deliver.

Stiles has been standing in front of the window watching the storm outside for a while now. The rain is pouring down, the wind making the trees outside shake. It's strangely calming, watching the storm like this, in the middle of the night in the safety of the home they've built for themselves.

 

“It’s three in the morning," Peter complains as he shuffles into the living-room, the bedsheet draped over his shoulders and covering his nudity.

 

Peter is by no means modest, nor does he ever miss the opportunity to flaunt his body at any given opportunity. So the sheet doesn't make sense until Peter wraps molds himself against Stiles' back and wraps it around them both, chasing away the chill Stiles hasn't quite notices until now. Stiles immediately relaxes in Peter's embrace, letting Peter hold most of his weight as his husband traces the line of his jaw with his nose, gently scenting him.

 

"Sorry if I woke you up," Stiles says, keeping his voice soft. He catches the hand rubbing gentle circles over his hipbone, tangling their fingers together and bringing them them to his chest.

 

Peter presses a chaste kiss just below his ear. "You can make it up to me by getting back to bed."

 

Stiles hums, turns around in Peter's hold, the sheet falling off their shoulders and pooling around their feet. He wraps his arms around Peter's shoulders and hugs him close.

 

Peter's arms wound around him in answer, bringing them even closer together, and he presses a soft kiss to Stiles' cheek.

 

Stiles will allow Peter to tug him back to bed in a moment, neither of them bothering to pick up the bedsheet when Peter can keep Stiles warm enough without it. For now they simply hold each other, content to let the world outside rage as long as they have each other.

  
  



End file.
